Mobile Suits
Mobile suits are humanoid combat vehicles, typically employing two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for propulsion, and a head that acts as a main camera and sometimes houses a secondary weapon that acts as a rotating turret (with the head itself providing the rotation). Typically speaking, a mobile suit is approximately 60 feet in height, with a cockpit located in the unit's torso. Most are designed for a specific environment - land, space, air or water.http://www.GundamOfficial.com Mobile Suits are nearly as old as the colonies themselves. When man took his first steps into space and started building new structures in the heavens, it was clear that new tools would be needed to perform the construction. Mobile Suits evolved from the early motorized spacesuits with spacecraft manipulator arms and open cockpits. The closest to these early suit designs still in use are the mobile suits used on the resource satellites for mining and other labor-intensive work, such as the Operating MS. The term MOBILE in Mobile Suit is actually an acronym for "Manipulative Order Build and Industrial Labor Extended." Whether humanoid or pod-shaped, early mobile suits were any mechanized craft or suit that had the ability to perform complex manipulations. While Mobile Suits were originally intended for use in space, It was soon discovered that their versatility was easily adapted for terrestrial use as well. The new Earth-bound MS became more humanoid in shape, as "legs" allowed the large machines to become truly "all terrain."http://aboutgundamwing.com/glossary_events.htm The first mobile suit designed for military use was the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, a high-powered prototype unit built in After Colony 170. This prototype unit was considered too powerful for mass production (and for most pilots to handle), and was later redesigned into the more average-performing mass-production OZ-06MS Leo. The researchers who worked on the Tallgeese then defected to the Space Colonies, designing a mobile suit that would outperform the Tallgeese on all levels: the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. However the project was canned not only because it was deemed too powerful due to its Twin Buster Rifle, which at full power could destroy a colony, but due to its operating system, codenamed the ZERO System, which could turn a pilot into the perfect pilot by sampling their thoughts and giving them visions of possible outcomes. It would however decrease mental stability, making the pilot insane, and only a truly skilled pilot could handle the system. The five scientists believed the type of power the Wing Zero had wasn't necessary to attain peace. With each taking a copy of the plans of the Wing Zero, each of the researchers fled to a different colony, and developed each of the five Gundam suits independently that were based on the plans. Another line of mobile suit in the After Colony era is the G-UNIT. Developed at MO-V, the G-UNIT was based on information gathered from the first five Gundams. G-UNIT Gundams look like basic mobile suits when compared to the original five Gundams, but this makes them much more versatile. G-UNIT Gundams are also able to be equipped with additional parts to improve their performance. Another feature that is applied to G-UNIT Gundams is the PX System. The PX system increases the machine's performance, and also forces the pilot's brain to have hormones produced, namely epinepherine/adrenaline, to increase his/her combat ability. Since it puts stress on both the MS and the brain, the PX system can only be used for a short time (about 65 seconds was the max for Odin's PX System) before damage can be done. The first G-UNIT Gundams are OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 and OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02. Romefeller Foundation / Organization of the Zodiac (OZ) *'A.C. 195' **OZ-00MS Tallgeese **OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II **OZ-02MD Virgo **OZ-06MS Leo **Leo EWAC **OZ-06MS-SN3 Leo-N **OZ-06MS-SR2 Leo-R **OZ-06MS-SN3 Leo-N **OZ-07MS Tragos **OZ-07AMS Aries **OZ-08MMS Cancer **OZ-09MMS Pisces **OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius **OZ-10VMSX-2 Gundam Burnlapius **OZ-12SMS Taurus **OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon **OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate **OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Shuivan **OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius **OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Shuivan **OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius **OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam **OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio **OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe **XXXG-00W0L Gundam Lucifer **XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty **XXXG-01DG2 Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom **XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon **XXXG-01SRL2 Gundam Sandleon Custom Civilians *'A.C. 195' **Operating MS (Mining Colony Mobile Suit) References Category:Mobile Suits Category:Technology